Naruto - Inside The Gamer Files
by Brian Di Angelo
Summary: Naruto Suddenly wakes up one day to find himself living in a video game. As challenges approach, Naruto learns to respect the ability he has. This Rare Ability Will help him in the future. Will Naruto push through the challenges? Or will he waddle in his self-pity? Hiatus-Permanent. Check out my other story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning of All things

Naruto's POV

I woke up to find a floating blue box floating above my head. I blinked once, twice, and a few more times before rubbing my eyes and yawning. When I still saw the box I just tough Maybe spending to much time playing video games was finally getting on to me. I kept on rubbing and blinking my eyes before finally recognizing the words in front of me. It said, (Welcome to The Gamer Files! When you are ready to start your journey in this world, say start and it will begin.) I looked around confused when the words finally came out of my mouth. "WHAT IS GOING ON! KAI!" as I sighed I said start

What do you Want Your Element to be?

Lightning: +25% exp to Lightning justus +25% performance on Lightning justus

Fire: +25% exp to Fire justus +25% performance on Fire justus

Earth: +25% exp to Earth justus +25% performance on Earth justus

Wind: +25% exp to Wind justus +25% performance on Wind justus

Water: +25% exp to Water justus +25% performance on Water justus

I of course chose WIND!

Choose Your Heritage:

I WANT TO BE A UZUMAKI!

WISH?

TO ONE DAY BE HOKAGE!

Wish Granted. Status now pulling up.

Uzumaki Naruto:

HP: 750 (Its your health dummy)

CP: 5000 (Your Chakra stupid)

Lv: 5

Exp: 0/100

The Gamer

Title: Container of The Kyuubi (He's 4 lets say)

STR: 14 (+12) = 26 (Your Strength + damage to weapons)

VIT: 50 (+2)= 52 (Your endurance and HP. Hp regen speed)

Dex: 14 (+6)=20 (Your evasion and accuracy)

Int: 40 (+60) = 100 x 5 = 500 (damage of your jutsu and CP storage and how fast it recovers)

Wis: 10 (-5) = 5 x 10 = 50 (Chakra Control and how smart your are)

CC: 15% (Chakra Control)

Luck: ? (+?) (How lucky you are stupid)

DEF: 5 (-5) = 0 (Due to orange clothing)

SPD: 80

Stat Points: 0

Money: 0 Ryo

Uzumaki Heir: + 20 INT and +10 VIT every level, as well as having a secret unique quality for fujitsu + 7 levels (Combat Sealer 7/10) What does smart mean?: -5 WIS Prankster: -10% REP with everyone unless you have done a service, or visit that area frequently. + 20 levels to stealth + an additional 5 stat points when you level up. Container of the Kyuubi: -50 rep with everyone X Int by 50 Wind Affinity: + 25% to anything related to Wind jutsus

REP: Average rep with everyone (Hated-Neutral)

Status effects: Ramen: You eat too much ramen (PERMANENT) + x Wis by 10 -Def by 5

"WHAT THE FUCK RAMEN IS THE BEST WHY DOES IT DO THIS! Oh ok I eat to much. Okay I'll eat less wai- FUCK NO! WHY ME!? Wait.. What does Fuck mean?"

Well uh, That didn't end well for Naruto. Please give me constructive criticism as well as give me some advice what to write about next!

Houki Taketori POV

I was absent minding my own business when something popped up in front of me. I looked interested and picked it up. As I saw bold words that were unreasonable I yelled out "KAI!" Apparently it was not a genjutsu. It said, (Welcome to The Gamer Files! When you are ready to start your journey in this world, say start and it will begin.) I looked around confused when the words finally came out of my mouth. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled I sighed as I said start

What do you Want Your Element to be?

Lightning: +25% exp to Lightning justus +25% performance on Lightning justus

Fire: +25% exp to Fire justus +25% performance on Fire justus

Earth: +25% exp to Earth justus +25% performance on Earth justus

Wind: +25% exp to Wind justus +25% performance on Wind justus

Water: +25% exp to Water justus +25% performance on Water justus

I of course chose Lightning (Heh Heh STOP SAYING HOUKI IS KAKASHI'S SON KIDS)

Choose Your Heritage:

I WANT TO BE A UZUMAKI!

WISH?

Give me a eye of the Sharingan and make me look like cool kid Kakashi :D (Review please?) (DAMMIT STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL BRIAN)

Wish Granted. Status now pulling up.

(Uzumaki) Taketori Houki

HP: 2000 - 500 = 1500 for possessing the Sharingan that is not originally yours - 5 Cp every second during use. +90% chance to copy a jutsu.

CP: 1250

Lv: 10

EXP: 0/3200

The Gamer

Title: The Lightning Blade

STR: 5 (+10) = 15

VIT: 30 (+20) = 50

DEX: 40 (+60) = 100

INT: 90 (+10) = 100

WIS: 200 (+50) = 250

CC: 73%

LUCK: 15

DEF: 50

SPD: 100

STAT POINTS: 0

MONEY: 0 Ryo

Little Professor: + 25 WIS and 10 INT every level Lightning Affinity: +25% to anything related to Lightning jutsu's Eye of the Sharingan: Ability to use the Sharingan. At level two currently. You have a pure blood eye. The mangekyou Sharingan can be used without losing eyesight in the eye. But you will lose 50 Cp per second in this form. Uzumaki: INT x 2

"OOOOkay. NARUTO!"

"WHAT? Houki?"

"IS THIS HAPPENING TO YOU TO?"

"YEP!"

"OH FUCK!"

"THIS IS DEFINITELY REAL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Saving a Friend

3rd Person POV

Naruto and Houki stared at each other and just stood there, looking at each other until…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhHHhHHHHHHh!"

"BRO We gotta go!" said Naruto

"YA LETS DO DIS!" said Houki (Heh heh heh heh….. Writers do you like dis? STOP FUCKING BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto and Houki walked on the street and before going to save whoever was out there, Naruto bugged Houki until he gave him some ramen. Naruto then decided after 8 bowls and 1 hour he would save whoever was out there. He waited with Houki until a man's voice said, "I can't let you live any longer at this rate. The ransom deal is gone. Your death is coming." At this moment Naruto and Houki walked as Houki revealed his eye of the Sharingan (Haha cool right? Okay i'm not even going to say it again) As they fought they made a combination when the man struck forward to the left of Naruto. Houki saw and sliced his fingers making the katana fly out of his hand. As he kneeled down naruto jumped from on top of him and slit under the man and poked him in the ass while saying "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" The man went slack and the girl crawled out of a bag.

Hinata's POV

I was crying and crying when the man decided to kill me I was so sad until two kids came and fought them off. After they finished they introduced themselves to me. This was the introduction of meeting a new friend.

Naruto's POV

I was so happy after meeting Hinata and after we saved her we parted ways me and Houki still thinking about this gamer ability when a notification popped on the screen. "Houki Taketori wants you to be in his party do you accept? (Y/N)

I PRESSED YES GOD DAMN of course!

"Observe" I whispered looking at Houki. Houki's profile is coming up.

(Uzumaki) Taketori Houki

HP: 2000 - 500 = 1500 for possessing the Sharingan that is not originally yours - 5 Cp every second during use. +90% chance to copy a jutsu.

CP: 2000

Lv: 10

EXP: 0/3200

The Gamer

Title: The Lightning Blade

STR: 5 (+10) = 15

VIT: 30 (+20) = 50

DEX: 40 (+60) = 100

INT: 90 (+10) = 100 x 2 = 200

WIS: 200 (+50) = 250

CC: 73%

LUCK: 15

DEF: 50

SPD: 100

STAT POINTS: 0

MONEY: 0 Ryo

Little Professor: + 25 WIS and 10 INT every level Lightning Affinity: +25% to anything related to Lightning jutsu's Eye of the Sharingan: Ability to use the Sharingan. At level two currently. You have a pure blood eye. The mangekyou Sharingan can be used without losing eyesight in the eye. But you will lose 50 Cp per second in this form. Uzumaki: INT x 2

"FUCK HE HAS WAY MORE CHAKARA CONTROL THEN ME FUCK ME IN THE ASS!" I exclaimed

Houki looked at me strangely before saying "You okay Naruto?"

"I'm fine."

Houki's POV

I invited Naruto to a party and he accepted! After that message popped up I said "Observe"

Access Granted. Pulling Naruto's Profile

Uzumaki Naruto:

HP: 750 (Its your health dummy)

CP: 5000/1,000,000,000 restricted to 5000 right now. (Your Chakra stupid)

Lv: 5

Exp: 0/100

The Gamer

Title: Container of The Kyuubi (He's 4 lets say)

STR: 14 (+12) = 26 (Your Strength + damage to weapons)

VIT: 50 (+2)= 52 (Your endurance and HP. Hp regen speed)

Dex: 14 (+6)=20 (Your evasion and accuracy)

Int: 40 (+60) = 100 x 5 = 500 (damage of your jutsu and CP storage and how fast it recovers)

Wis: 10 (-5) = 5 x 10 = 50 (Chakra Control and how smart your are)

CC: 15% (Chakra Control)

Luck: ? (+?) (How lucky you are stupid)

DEF: 5 (-5) = 0 (Due to orange clothing)

SPD: 80

Stat Points: 0

Money: 0 Ryo

Uzumaki Heir: + 20 INT and +10 VIT every level, as well as having a secret unique quality for fujitsu + 7 levels (Combat Sealer 7/10) What does smart mean?: -5 WIS Prankster: -10% REP with everyone unless you have done a service, or visit that area frequently. + 20 levels to stealth + an additional 5 stat points when you level up. Container of the Kyuubi: -50 rep with everyone X Int by 50 Wind Affinity: + 25% to anything related to Wind jutsus

"Okay DA FUCK WHY DOES HE HAVE 1b CP!" I swore "Well his control is piss terrible."

 **What will happen? Find out next time o- FUCK YOU NARUTO STOP PULLING MY LEG I DO NOT WANT MORE RAMEN WE JUST AT- FUCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO! STOP YOU'VE BEEN PULLING ON ME FOR A YEAR! FUCK YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT THANK GOD NOW LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING CUNT!

Houki's POV

(1 year later)

Me and Naruto stood panting on the ground as we outran our pursers. We had been training for a year and our stats were… surprising better. We turned to the two chunin chasing us as they yelled "Get back here you demon! We are going to kill you!" I calmly turned around and flared my chakra making them flinch. Me and Naruto stood our ground. I activated my sharingan as I jumped over his blade and broke his neck in a swift fluid motion. Naruto was underestimated as he ducked under and feinted a strike at the mans leg as he jumped, Naruto sliced off his head. We waited until…

LEVEL UP!

(Uzumaki) Taketori Houki

HP: 5000 - 500 = 4500 for possessing the Sharingan that is not originally yours - 5 Cp every second during use. +90% chance to copy a jutsu.

CP: 4000

Lv: 20

EXP: 0/32000

The Gamer

Title: The Lightning Blade

STR: 100 (+50) = 150

VIT: 100 (+250) = 350

DEX: 40 (+60) = 100

INT: 180 (+20) = 200 x 2 = 400

WIS: 400 (+100) = 500

CC: 100% , Lightning 100%, Fire 75%

LUCK: 15

DEF: 100

SPD: 100

STAT POINTS: 50

MONEY: 250,000 Ryo

Little Professor: + 25 WIS and 10 INT every level Lightning Affinity: +25% to anything related to Lightning jutsu's Eye of the Sharingan: Ability to use the Sharingan. At level three currently. You have a pure blood eye. The mangekyou Sharingan can be used without losing eyesight in the eye. But you will lose 50 Cp per second in this form. Uzumaki: INT x 2 Fujitsu: 7/10 Combat Sealer

Average Reputation (Neutral)

I smiled like a cat as I put 50 STAT POINTS into SPD

SPD is now 150.

I looked at Naruto and whispered "Observe"

Uzumaki Naruto:

HP: 3000 (Its your health dummy)

CP: 18000 (Your Chakra stupid)

Lv: 18

Exp: 0/100

The Gamer

Title: Container of The Kyuubi

STR: 500 (+12) = 512

VIT: 180(+2)= 182

Dex: 50 (+6)=56

Int: 300 (+60) = 360 x 5 = 1800

Wis: 25 (-5) = 20 x 10 = 200

CC: 93% Wind 100%, Earth 50%

Luck: ? (+?) = ?

DEF: 100 (-5) = 95 (Due to orange clothing)

SPD: 80

Stat Points: 0

Money: 0 Ryo

Uzumaki Heir: + 20 INT and +10 VIT every level, as well as having a secret unique quality for fujitsu + 7 levels (Combat Sealer 8/10) What does smart mean?: -5 WIS Prankster: -10% REP with everyone unless you have done a service, or visit that area frequently. + 20 levels to stealth + an additional 5 stat points when you level up. Container of the Kyuubi: -50 rep with everyone X Int by 50 Wind Affinity: + 25% to anything related to Wind jutsus

REP: Average rep with everyone (Hated)

I sighed. Naruto needs to work on his Dex. He can't just focus on chakra and strength.

Naruto's POV

Me and Houki much to my disdain had to learn a ton of jutsu as well as we got to learn one thing from a nice Anbu named Hound. He taught me the Rasengan and he taught Houki the Chidori. I checked my Moves tab.

A rank Rasengan lvl 10 98.10% No hand seals

200 damage x the amount of Dex you have

C rank Wind Style: Great Breakthrough lvl 7 50% Tiger - Ox - Dog - Rabbit - Snake -

B rank Earth Style: Mud Wall lvl 7 40 % Tiger - Rabiit - Boar - Dog -

Kage Bunshin no jutsu lvl 6 60% Clone Seal or Tiger or Horse

Kunai Throwing lvl 5 0% Seriously you need seals?

Shuriken Throwing lvl 5 6% Seriously you need seals?

That was all I had, I really needed a lot more moves.

I looked at Houki and said " Observe Moves"

A rank Chidori Lvl 11 0% Ox - Rabbit - Monkey

A rank Lightning: Kage Bunshin no jutsu lvl 20 20% Hand Seals One handed Dragon due to level 20 or above

B rank Lightning Release: Lightning Strike lvl 10 7% Hand seals Snake - Dragon - Bird - Ram

C/B rank Fire Style: Fireball jutsu lvl 6 8% Snake - Sheep - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger

C rank Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique lvl 7 76% Tiger

Kunai Throwing lvl 5 0% Seriously you need seals?

Shuriken Throwing lvl 5 6% Seriously you need seals?

I was a little behind but I was still happy that we got all that grinding up.

What do you guys want next? Peace out! Feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I choose to pursuit Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Assassination?

Houki's POV

I went to this store this morning called H-something Weapons or something and picked up my two blades, a hunting knife and a tanto that he helped me forge as I whispered observe on the Hunting Knife.

StarMoon Ninjato

\+ 0.5% more damage for how many stars you can see from your position

\+ 2.5% more damage for every phase of the moon.

100-200 damage. +5 chakra = 0.05 more damage. Lasts for 10 minutes.

I then glanced at the tanto and whispered observe

The Daylight Katana

\+ 0.5 for each f outside

Can Unleash a power of Light dealing 1000 damage

Regular use 150-250 damage +5 chakra = 0.025 more damage. Last for 1 hour

At these stats I jumped up and literally straight up hugged the man to death. I paid sadly all my money, aka (250,000 ryo). I was a regular customer and had jiji's permission to grab some weapons and clothes here. I regularly took Naruto here to get some clothes when he ruins it and he always wears orange! I don't know why, but it infuriates me. It looks like kill me orange. I sighed as I asked for a book on Genjutsu, It would most likely be a helpful part of assassination as I wanted that profession. I would also want to learn several stealthy and quick killing ninjutsu and some Taijutsu, I would most likely a fast, and balance Taijutsu style, as a dodge and attack in a cautious manner. As Naruto wasn't here I asked for a fast aggressive style, it would definitely suit him. I would probably also put some kenjutsu in there. The taijutsu style would probably rely on the swords for offense and defense. The Hunting knife would be for the quick kill, and the Tanto would be the longer reach by a little bit. I walked home as I thought of a few strategies that I could incorporate into the Taijutsu style. I caught up with Naruto and ate some ramen. Then I went to the library and henged into a Jonin. I walked down the aisle until I saw a jutsu that interested me.

Assassination Technique caught my eye as I wanted deadly quick and precision attacks. I picked up a scroll on it and a few Genjutsu when I heard "You can't hide with a simple henge, Houki" I froze and turned around and saw Kurenai as I stutterd "I-i-iiii um? Came to study? Erm-um I ugh ARGH!" I suddenly was in a room with My eternal rival, the ramen lover himself, Naruto. I watched in horror as he flooded the whole town with ramen as I got submerged and I slowly suffocated as I realized that I was in a Genjutsu as I thought "Release" As It didn't work, I panicked and begged out loud knowing that Kurenai was listening whether or not in the Genjutsu. Kurenai finally let me out of the Genjutsu as Something flashed in front of me.

Kurenai has released you from the Genjutsu.

She looked at me and suddenly I felt tension in the air. She looked at me again and spat out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS THE NINJA SECTION!" I fearfully glanced at her as she glared and raised her hand, I flinched and Kurenai saw this frowning but not saying anything. Finally I whimpered out "Special training?" She just looked at me and laughed and said "What's your name kid, your pretty funny!" I just looked at her with my eyes raised and said "My name is…. Houki Taketori Uzumaki." She whispered furiously looking around "Just take it and go now, but if I see you again in here….. It won't be pleasant. Now go before someone sees you!" I quickly grabbed a few more scrolls, not even bothering a glance while sprinting out of the library. When I got home out of breath, Naruto was of course, downing some ramen. I asked "How many cups of ramen have you eaten this week?" Naruto looked at his fingers and started counting out loud "1,2,3,4…...65,and 66 cups!" I looked at Naruto in a deadpan, "66 in 4 days?" I thumped onto the floor unaware of the little whiskery creature furiously digging into another ramen cup. Little did he know… that one Houki disappeared from the floor and silently put up a privacy barrier letting no sound come out as he cooked bacon and eggs. As he finished, he dumped it into Naruto's ramen cup as the blond didn't notice as he was.. I sweatdropped that he had eaten 5 more ramen cups….. 71 ramen cups down the drain as I sighed. Naruto just slurped on the ramen as the bacon and eggs came he paid no attention until I yelled "Naruto! Naruto NARUTO! NARUTO!" I banged a Ninjato in a sheathe on him until he turned towards me and yelled "What the hell was that for?" I looked him straight in the eye as I said "Your buying your own ramen, you've eaten 71 cups in one day. I spent the rest on this Katana and this Ninjato!" I gestured toward the my back as his eyes widened. It was a Katana in a double sheathe as the Ninjato also was in the same sheath. He just looked dumbfounded until he said "Ok?" I sighed, pulling out a few scrolls that I stole out of the library I looked at the one that caught my eye, The Assassination Technique.

Assassination Technique

STR+DMGx5 = Attack Power

Learn? (Y/N)

I pressed Y as knowledge of the Assassination Technique came in my mind.

Assassination Technique lvl 1 0%

Adds chakra to the edges of the blade, resulting in further damage.

Attack = STR+DMG x5 currently = 150+200x5= 1750

I looked at the next scroll, horrified at what I saw

Kill all Happiness no Jutsu (AKA Authors Note)

BDA: YO! HOW ARE YOU DOING GUYS?! I just want to say that I might add in custom jutsu that I want inside the fanfiction kkk? Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note for people who are saying Me a Naruto are OP look here!

Civilan 1-10

Academy Student 11-14

Genin 15-30

Chunin 31-50

Special Jonin 51 - 60

Jonin 60 - 150

Anbu 90 - 200

Everything else 200+

Chakra

Civilan 0 - 500

Genin 501 - 5000

Chunin 5001 - 20000

Special Jonin 20001 - 40000

Jonin 40000 - 125000

Anbu 90000 - 199999

Everything else 200000 +

So right now me and naruto are only mid Chunin level so far so I don't think it is op due to the fact that they have trained for like 8 years.

Chapter 5 The Academy

(7 years later)

(Naruto and Houki are 12)

Naruto's POV

I sighed, taking in the sight in front of me of orange clothing as I remembered something from a few years back

*Flashback lvl 2 0%*

Houki walked up to me and explained that we should not pass 2 times and then graduate due to the fact that many would underestimate us as such and restricting our power.

*Flashback end*

I Observed Houki,

(Uzumaki) Taketori Houki

HP: 10500 - 500 = 10000 for possessing the Sharingan that is not originally yours - 5 Cp every second during use. +95% chance to copy a jutsu.

CP: 50000 + 200,000 (Chakra seals) = 250,000

Lv: 50

EXP: 500000/1280000

The Gamer

Title: The Lightning/Illusion Blade (Academy Student)

STR: 200 (+50) = 250

VIT: 100 (+250) = 350

DEX: 100 (+200) = 300

INT: 380 (+20) = 1000 x 5 = 5000

WIS: 500 (+500) = 1500 x 5 = 7500

CC: 100% , Lightning 100%, Fire 100%

LUCK: 15

DEF: 500

Face: Mask x 100

SPD: 1000

Civilian SPD: 1-50

Academy Student SPD: 51-100

Genin SPD: 101-250

Chunin SPD: 251-750

Special Jounin SPD: 751-1000

Jonin SPD: 1001-2000

Elite Jounin SPD: 2001-2500

Anbu SPD: 2501-4000

Kage SPD: 4000+

STAT POINTS: 0

MONEY: 1,000,000Ryo

Little Professor: + 25 WIS and 10 INT every level x 5 WIS Lightning Affinity: +25% to anything related to Lightning jutsu's Eye of the Sharingan: Ability to use the Sharingan. At level three currently. (Fully Matured) You have a pure blood eye. The mangekyou Sharingan can be used without losing eyesight in the eye. But you will lose 250 Cp per second in this form. Uzumaki: INT x 5 Fujitsu: 8/10 Seal Master

Average Reputation (Liked)

I sighed as I realized that we actually had grown much stronger from when we first began as I emotionlessly put on orange clothing that I had grown to hate from how everyone mocked me.

I stepped into the academy as I sighed. I looked at Sasuke and whispered "Observe" at my 'eternal rival'

Uchiha Sasuke

HP: 5000

CP: 5000

Lv: 20

EXP: 5000/320000

Title: The Last Loyal Uchiha (Academy Student)

STR: 150

VIT: 100

DEX: 95

INT: 50

WIS: 40

CC: 93%, Fire 75%

LUCK: 100

DEF: 5

Regular Clothing

SPD: 100

STAT POINTS: 0

MONEY: 1,000,000Ryo

Avenger: + 50% to all actions when fighting Itachi Uchiha Feel The Burn!: +25% to anything related to fire NO FANGIRLS PLEASE: Reject all fangirls automatically The Council Loves Me: + 100% chance of the Council Supporting you One tomoe Sharingan : + 25% chance of the need to train so hard that you will drop. DEX+ 2 and STR+ 3 per level

REP WITH YOU (Friendly)

I was actually surprised looking at his stats as I saw some Names on top of everyone's head. It took my interest as It should only pop up if I say Observe.

Sakura lvl 11

Shikamaru lv 17

Ino lvl 11

Choji lvl 15

Kiba lvl 16

Shino lvl 14

Hinata lvl 15

Sasuke lvl 20

Houki lvl 40

Naruto lvl 39

I looked at how bad all our classmate were as I laughed, hard It was the final test day and me a Houki were going to rock. Me and Houki wiped Mizuki to the floor in Taijutsu. I absently stared at the wall until I heard Iruka say "Naruto? It's Your Turn!" I stood up as Iruka stated looking at me as if he was studying a book and said "Naruto this is your third time. If you mess up you won't be able to be a shinobi." The ninjutsu portion was so easy! I nodded and Performed a (Henge) turning into a exact replica of Sasuke-teme. Sasuke watched me angrily and yelled "LOL I AM SO GOOD THAT NARUTO DECIDED TO HENGE INTO ME" Sakura agreed "Yeah Naruto-baka!" Ino also agreed "Yeah Naruto-baka!" I just shrugged and Performed (Kawarimi) Putting Sasuke there as he was in a sitting position and fell. Sakura and Ino yelled together "NARUTO-BAKA! I'M GOING UP THERE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO SASUKE! HE WILL FINALLY BE MINE!" As they finished they turned and glared at each other wanting their precious Sasuke to themselves. I looked at Iruka and sighed performing 1 Bunshin no jutsu Correctly while getting 2 wrong. Houki did the exact same thing in the Bunshin no jutsu. He wanted for us to not draw any attention. Later on Mizuki wanted us to meet him In Ichiraku Ramen. He looked at us and said "You guys just passed by a tiny bit. You were both tied for dead last." He handed us the Headbands. "However, I could let you become rookie of the year…. If you do a special task… You must steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Library without being caught." Me and Naruto looked at each other making a few hand signs, Tiger, Rabbit, Monkey, Boar, Horse and I sighed as he got the message "We know that this is all a trick and Mizuki wants to take the Forbidden Scroll From us, But we should just act innocent and follow along to try to learn some jutsu." Houki shook my head and shoot back Monkey, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Ram, Horse "We shouldn't do that due to the fact that Mizuki is level 39 and if we defeat him it will raise many questions. We might also be watched for a month so it will so down our training." I just spoke out loud "Okay Mizuki-sensei!" Mizuki nodded at me and said "You have until Nightfall to complete this task"

New Quest!

Sneak into the Hokage Library and….

Retrieve the Scroll (0/1)

Learn Jutsu (0/?)

Outrun Shinobi Forces (0/30 mins)

Bonus: Sneak past Jiji! (+1,000,000 exp) In progress

Reward:

Jutsu (Jutsu's)

Ramen?

Failure:

Mizuki gets the scroll

Some anbu will stalk you so you don't do funny business

Loss of reputation in everyone in Konoha

Random people will rub it in your face

Accept: (Y/N)

I pressed Y glaring at Houki as he sighed pressing Y as well

"Okay Mizuki-sensei" Houki groaned

"Mizuki-sensei thanks for letting us get a better score and beat teme!" I said happily but under the mask I had I was trying to figure out why he wanted the scroll as it was listed in the failures. I just shrugged as me and Houki walked somewhere before he sent me hand signs glaring. Ram, Snake, Ram, Tiger, Monkey. "Are you insane? What do you think your doing?"

I just ignored him and used a Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) lvl 6 0% Houki just sighed making the signs Tiger, Ram. "I'll just come since you are going. I need to protect you you stubborn piece of shi-horse dung." While forming his Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) lvl 90 91.5% instantly flickering away. I grumbled at the fact that his Shunshin was better than mine, so good and fast that he was able to use it in combat. As we arrive just outside the Hokage Tower some shinobi got surprised I saw/heard someone grumbling "a D rank mission again? Why can't we take a C?!" Two people in green spandexs answered "Because we must help the community to spread our youthfullness!"

"If we cannot do that I will do 100 pushups on one finger!"

"Gai-sensei! If I cannot spread our youth to at least one I will run 50 laps around Kohona on my hands!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They sobbed before hugging each other and Lee started to run his laps

I looked at them strangely before heading towards the Hokage Tower and snuck into the library. I saw jiji and quietly used Kawarmi on a piece of a page on the floor and Houki followed me as we grabbed the scroll.

Learn The Forbidden Scroll?

(Y/N)

I pressed no and replicated the Forbidden Scroll before handing Houki the Copy and Me with the Original.

Learn The Forbidden Scroll?

(Y/N)

I pressed y and this popped up

'Due to the fact that this scroll is op even in this game, You will only receive three of your choice.'

Upgrade Shadow Clone to level 20? (50% chance of withstanding the first hit)

Rasengan upgrade to level 50? (New modes of rasengan are now possible)

Shiki Fujin Level MAX (May only seal something 100-250 levels higher than you)

I pressed Y.

Houki's POV

Learn the Forbidden Scroll?

(Y/N)

Y.

Hirashin (Flying Thunder God Technique) Level 1 (Due to this poor quality, It takes 10000 chakra to go 1 foot. You may tamper with this to level it up, or use it frequently.)

Due to this Jutsu that is fucking over 9000 in power you only get this one if you accept.

Do you want Flying Thunder God level 1?

(Y/N its to shitty)

I pressed y, wanting to tamper with the seal to make it cost less chakra.

100 Three pronged kunai appeared.

Me and Naruto got a fake scroll, with the wrong instructions, and took off.

Quest Updated!

Sneak into the Hokage Library and….

Retrieve the Scroll (1/1)

Learn Jutsu (1/1)

Outrun Shinobi Forces (0/30 mins)

Bonus: Sneak past Jiji! (+1,000,000 exp) Completed

Reward:

Jutsu (Jutsu's)

Ramen?

Failure:

Mizuki gets the scroll

Some anbu will stalk you so you don't do funny business

Loss of reputation in everyone in Konoha

Random people will rub it in your face

And we ran with me placing my hand on a tree 15 feet from us, placing a Hiraishin Mark and meeting up with Mizuki. As we arrived, Mizuki was there waiting for us as we quickly sealed the real scroll and placed it into Naruto's Empty Kunai Pouch. We handed Mizuki the scroll as he finally said "Narut-" 'Iruka has arrived' "-o you ever wonder why you were always hated?"

Naruto said "yes the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me and i'm a jinchuuriki." you could hear a pin drop as Mizuki just stood there for a few seconds before yelling "Die DEMON!" he threw his fuma shuriken at Naruto. I grabbed Naruto and used Hirashin to get us next to the tree.

-150000cp!

I walked up the tree and stood on the one on top of Mizuki. I jumped down as Iruka got hit hard and was coughing out blood, and passed out. I threw the three pronged kunai at Mizuki as he caught it and went near me swinging his arms. I flashed to the kunai wrestling it and knocking him back

-50000cp!

Naruto's POV

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Multiple-Shadow clone technique)

-180000cp! I fell to the ground tiredly as I spent all my chakra.

I had 360 warriors standing in the clearing.

"Mizuki! What are you going to do now!?" Taunted one

"If your not going to answer, We are coming down to get you!"

"HAYA!"

"GET OFF ME! YOU DEMON BRAT!" cried Mizuki

Placing a chakra seal on me i got 50000 cp.

+50000 cp

I formed a rasengan and ran at Mizuki at Chunin level speeds and slammed the rasengan into the ground, distracting him so i could perform The headhunter jutsu pulling Mizuki down into the ground.

-20000cp (-10000) due to jutsu's natural affinity (WIND)

-2000cp (x2) due to not being your natural affinity (EARTH)

"Iruka-sensei, can we get some ramen?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

"NARUTO SHUT UP HE'S UNCONSCIOUS! STOP HUGGING HIM YOUR MAKING HIM BLUE!"

"HOUKI HE'S ALIVE!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"  
"Oh."

"That's what I thought.

Jutsu Used: Rasengan lvl 50 0.5%

20000 cp - 10000 due to wind element

Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu lvl 20 50%

500 cp per 15 minutes of a shadow clone

Hirashin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) lvl 1 50%

10000 per foot (AKA TRASH RIGHT NOW)

(Headhunter Jutsu Kakashi used on Naruto during bell test)

Lvl 1 75%

BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Brian out


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

I realized this whole story is pretty bad, and looks like a 5 year old on weed, which is not what happened. It's just that with little experience that I have, and the fact that my writing sucks, I feel like I should cancel this Fanfic. Now don't get me wrong, I like this story, I just happen to not like how it was set up. For the net book, no Naruto will not have the Gamer powers, and my OC will, recairnated into this world after an accident and staying in limbo. And, no it will not be as crappy as this. So until next time, I'm out.


End file.
